Thoughts
by Dangerously Grey
Summary: Naoki watches his swollen-faced wife and wonders where the time went. It was time for change. Set after Episode 9 from Love in Tokyo 2.


Set the day after episode 9 from Itazura Na Kiss 2: Love In Tokyo

* * *

The satin sheets easily slithered around his form as he lay on his side, facing his petite wife. Viewing their alarm clock, he could barely make out that it was indeed three in the morning_._ Looking around with nothing to do, he began to look at the sleeping figure next to him.

_It's going to be a hassle to wake up in a few hours_, the twenty three year old sighed mentally, placing his hand under his head, giving him leverage to look ahead. At least he'd wake up to a less competitive and insecure wife. Naoki was beyond grateful that Rika-chan moved in with her parents; even though she fixed loose ends with Kotoko, he knew that Kotoko harbored the seed of doubt in her mind. Studying her features, he began to wonder how on earth Kotoko managed to rise up to any challenge. Obviously, Naoki was a major influence in her dedication, but she had this _power_ to her that only she could possess. Pensively, he began to count the faint freckles that covered her cheekbones. After all, she wouldn't have gone to America if that meant he had to stay behind…he was sure of it. In all honesty, he wouldn't have left without her either. Even if she made his life a tiny bit more difficult, she was worth it.

Yawning quietly, Naoki wondered why Kotoko doubted his feelings so much. Of course, he wasn't really affectionate; he was easily embarrassed by public displays of affection. Even when he had the confrontation with Kamogari, he felt his nerves and heart telling him to shut up and go home. For once, Kotoko had to hear his confession, no matter how much his pride told him to shut up. His pride ruined many things; after all, he managed to waste six years of his life ignoring the girl he secretly wanted.

How many moments is he willing to waste? Even though she was clumsy and silly, he secretly enjoyed how she didn't care being calm and collected; she was living and he was alive. He felt like he was living when his short other half was with him, pulling faces and shouting along. How many years will pass until he begins to be as carefree as she? How many years will pass until this insecurity stops following them like a shadow? A few months ago he was convinced that she was going to leave him even though she tried integrating herself in his life.

That was no way to live.

He needed to eliminate that seed.

Quite honestly, their marriage had lost some of its power when he had his long bout of jealousy. And even after their reconciliation, things weren't the same. Their marriage lacked a sense of spark, and even some excitement. Naoki felt this need to keep her surprised, delighted with the simplest of gestures. In reality, he owed her a life full of cuddles, kisses, and sweet nothings. He was pursuing his career as a doctor, he was married to someone he loved dearly, and he had his life ahead of him. After all, they were never guaranteed a tomorrow or a future.

They could die at any moment.

The times for reserved and stoic expressions were over.

".._Irie_.._kun_…"

Kotoko's sleepy murmur made him look up; she donned a small smile, almost as if she was teasing him for thinking about her this late at night. After grumbling a few choice words, she rolled closer to Naoki, facing his chest with a small content smile. Even in her dreams he was her universe…then again he only had dreams of her, so he supposed it was fair. Without a single thought, he encircled her in his arms and kissed her hair. It always smelled like strawberry shampoo. Briefly, he wondered how those two and a half years slipped by so quickly. It honestly terrified him of how fast they were growing. By the time he'd open his eyes, they'd be 80 and hugging their great-grandchildren.

_Great-grandchildren eh? Seems a bit early for that… _Naoki thought sleepily, hiding his face in his wife's dark brown hair. He could face that as long as he had his beloved wife at his side.

* * *

_Her dark brown hair glimmered in the sun, showing burgundy tones as she sat on a bench at the park, holding the bundle in her arms. She began to coo at the bundle, coaxing the baby in her arms to laugh and giggle along in her happy world. Naoki stared. Could it be-? A baby? Their baby?_

_Rationally, he knew this was a dream since he KNEW Kotoko wasn't expecting. However, he walked closer and tried to take a peek at the baby. _

_RING RING RING-_

Quickly opening his eyes, he looked around. Their room had a slight glow, signaling the sun was going to rise. Reaching around Kotoko, he grabbed the clock and turned off the alarm. Watching the face of the clock, he lazily smiled. Their freshly married faces grinned up at him, making him feel grateful that their mother was a great photographer. They did make a cute couple. Surprisingly, she was still asleep, lightly snoring near his chest. Lying back down, he thought about his dream. What did baby Irie look like? He couldn't wait to find out. Slowly, he began to kiss her hair, then her forehead, then her cheeks, and then her lips. He felt her hum in awakening, and saw her eyes begin to open. Immediately, her face crinkled into a genuine smile, thawing out his heart instantly. He smiled in return, catching her off guard. With another sound kiss he continued to hold her, relishing the feel of her body against his.

"Good morning Irie-kun."

"Good morning Kotoko."

"Aren't we supposed to get ready for breakfast?" Kotoko murmured quietly, not moving from her husband's cocoon.

"No. I just want to lay here with you and look at your swollen face." Naoki murmured, smirking as she frowned and stuck out her tongue. Laughing heartily, he began to kiss her with all his heart, never letting her go. It was time to enjoy his wife and what this marriage had to offer. Sighing gently, he pecked her once more and smiled. He was beginning to like smiling. He felt all tingly. Looking at her confused, swollen-face, he realized that he was the luckiest genius on Earth.

"Thank you for choosing me, Kotoko."

Even though his wife looked confused, Naoki chuckled quietly and kissed her again. Eventually, she'd understand.


End file.
